


Immortuos

by breatheforher



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheforher/pseuds/breatheforher
Summary: Heeeey. So. This looks familiar, right? Well, here's the thing. I have posted this fic before. Well, sort of.Do you ever write something and realise it could've been way better if you'd written it a little differently? Well, that's what happened, and some of the things that had already been written in the posted chapters had me backed into this corner. So, I deleted that one - my apologies to the people who had it bookmarked, and have started again.If you read the first one, parts of this will seem the same. And there are things I've kept the same, but also quite a bit I've changed.Anyway, enough buying time. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

I

 

The fire crackled and hissed, as Nicole wiped the sweat beading on her brow.

 

The world was a mess.

 

It was safe to say that it had been a mess for a long time. Crime was on the rise, people who had no place shaping the minds of our youths were running entire countries, poverty and war were definitely not things of the past, and there was no end it sight.  

 

Until everything ended.

 

The last few weeks of moving from town to town had worn on Nicole’s body. She hadn't slept in a proper bed in almost a month. There was something that didn’t sit quite right with her about sleeping in a bed that used to belong to someone else.

 

And she was getting anxious looking for Shae.

 

Her eyes were heavy and her body longed for a decent nights rest. Cuts and newly formed bruises covered her body and she ached from where she had fallen while she’d been running earlier in the day; running from them.

 

She wasn’t really sure exactly what had happened, how something like this could happen, but she’d seen enough movies to know that it started in a lab somewhere and would end in a cover up. If it ever ended. Heck, if there was anything left to cover up.

 

_The day everything changed, Nicole had been sleeping when Shae called her in a panic. She’d been so hard to understand, to hear over the shouting in the background. All she’d been able to make out was that there had been some sort of outbreak at the hospital where Shae worked, and that people were being quarantined._

 

_She’d jumped out of bed and pulled her uniform on, calling her partner as she ran to her car. There was no answer._

 

_As a police officer, she knew that panicked loved ones were one of the worst things to add to an incident, but she also knew that she couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. She needed to be with Shae._

 

_She’d reversed her car and hit the call button on the cars stereo. “Call Batman.”_

 

_Normally Nicole would cringe at the silly nickname. Her partner had put it in her phone and she’d never gotten around to changing it._

 

_“Calling Batman.” The automated voice had responded._

 

_Chris “Batman” Wayne had been Nicole’s partner for going on three years. They’d been dubbed the superheroes of their precinct. They had the highest arrest and conviction rate of any other officers. They took pride in their job. They protected the streets and citizens the best they could._

 

_But Nicole Haught was not the Robin to this Batman. She was not his sidekick. They were partners, both as equally valuable as the other. She was –_

 

_Nicole swerved her car, narrowly missing a dog that darted across the street._

 

_“Shit.” She looked in the review mirror to see if she could see the dog, but it was gone. “Get it together, Haught.”_

 

_Nicole still hadn’t gotten a hold of her partner by the time she’d reached the hospital. They’d just come off nightshift though, so she assumed he’d be asleep._

 

_She had run up to the main entrance and had tried to go in._

 

_“This area has been quarantined, ma’am. You can’t go in.” The man, in what appeared to be a soldiers uniform said._

 

_“I’m a police officer. I can help.”_

 

_“You can help by turning around and returning to your station.” The man didn’t look at her as he spoke._

 

_He had a pistol strapped to his side, and he held an automatic weapon tight against his chest. The three men who stood beside him were dressed identical, right down to the buzz cut._

 

_Nicole knew right then that this wasn’t just some common viral outbreak. The hospital was on complete lockdown; no personnel in or out, no civilians in or out. She pulled out her phone and dialled Shae’s number. It went straight to voicemail. If she was going to get into the hospital she’d need help._

 

Nicole threw a stick onto the fire.

 

_When she’d arrived at Chris’ house, the front door was wide open. She pulled her gun from its holster._

 

_“Chris?” She’d called._

 

_She’d stepped into the house and checked the living room, kitchen and two of the four bedrooms before she’d finally found him. She’d ran to his side and put her hands on his arm. There was so much blood._

 

_“What the heck happened?”_

 

_“He bit me. Michael bit me.” He winced._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“The sitter told me he had a bad asthma attack last night. I guess it was worse than we thought because when I went to wake him for school he was… and then he wasn’t.”_

 

_Nicole had forgotten what day it was. Monday; a school day. Chris’ wife had died before Nicole met him, so it didn’t matter if he worked the nightshift, he still had a kid to raise. On any ordinary day he wouldn’t have answered the phone._

 

_But today wasn’t an ordinary day._

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“It’s like he wasn’t dead anymore, only it wasn’t him.”_

 

_“We’ve got to get you to the hospital. Maybe now they’ll let me in and I can find Shae while you’re getting fixed up.”_

 

_“No. Don’t you see what’s happening?” Nicole stared at him. “It’s like all those movies you watch have come true.”_

 

_“No. Zom-“ She couldn’t bring herself to finish the word. “No. No, they’re just movies.”_

 

_“Apparently not.” Chris winced again. “What happens in your movies, when someone gets bit by one of those things?”_

 

_Nicole let her eyes fall. She couldn’t bring herself to say it. She couldn’t tell him there was no hope. At least not yet. This was only the start of the nightmare and a cure, if any, wouldn’t appear until close to the end. That’s how it went in the movies anyway._

 

_“You need to go.”_

 

_“I’m not leaving you.” Nicole said without skipping a beat, a tear rolling down her cheek._

 

_“You have to. There’s nothing you can do for me now. And I won’t become one of those things. You need to leave.”_

 

_“Michael?” Chris shook his head._

 

_“I did what I had to do. I wasn’t letting him… I didn’t... I did what I had to do. “ Nicole clamped her eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. This had to be some kind of nightmare that she would surely wake up from. “Listen. This is the plan, Superman.”_

 

_She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had the same stupid grin on his face every time he called her Superman. She’d miss that grin._

 

_“We should’ve come up with better nicknames.” She let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a chuckle as her shoulders fell in defeat._

 

_“Like what? Turner and Hooch?”_

 

_There was a moments silence before they both said, “You’re Hooch”, and laughed._

 

_“Mulder and Scully? Maxwell Smart and Agent 99?”_

 

_“Well, I’m definitely smarter than you, so that could work.” Nicole shoved him on the leg and smiled softly. “What am-“_

 

_“You need to go.” He cut her off. He knew what she was going to say and it was the last thing he needed to hear. And Nicole knew that. “You’ve watched enough of those movies to know what to do and you’ll survive. You need to go and do what you know how to do.”_

 

_Nicole nodded slowly._

 

_She hugged her partner; her friend, goodbye and walked out the door. His words repeated in her head, over and over, until she heard a single shot from his pistol, and then there was nothing._

 

The fire hissed and crackled; its flames dancing orange and yellow against the darkness and for a moment, Nicole didn’t feel so alone.

 

She was alone though.

 

She hadn’t completely given up hope of finding Shae, but it faded a little more with each passing day. Chris was gone. Her parents were gone.

 

Oh God, her parents.

 

She closed her eyes tight, fighting back tears as her mind drifted to them.

 

They hadn’t been the greatest parents. In fact, they’d only been supportive of Nicole until she’d decided to become a police officer. They’d both been academics and expected their only daughter to follow suit.

 

Nicole’s father had been an Actuary, while her mother had been a math professor at some hoity-toity University. According to their math, Nicole’s choice of career didn’t add up to the future they wanted for their daughter.

 

It was absolutely fine and celebrated that Nicole’s brother Nathan had enlisted to fight for his country. It was unacceptable however, that Nicole wanted to make the streets safer, that Nicole wanted to protect people. Even when Nathan was killed in action her parents didn’t say he should’ve had a desk job. They were proud their son had died serving his country.

 

Neither were the outdoorsy type, but they’d been smart. They should’ve known how to stay safe.

 

This wasn’t some stereotypical horror, science-fiction mystery movie where the characters didn’t know what a zombie was. The fact that zombies were actually real, was definitely straight out of a movie. But there were enough movies and books to give you some idea on how to protect yourself.

 

Of course, there’d been no reason in the past to ever test out any of the theories in zombie movies and TV shows. But scientifically, it all made sense. The destruction of the brain was the only sure-fire way to neutralise a zombie. And your best bet was to avoid them completely.

 

Her parents wouldn’t have been able to fight them off, but they should have known to avoid them. Then again, all the training in the world hadn’t prepared Nicole for a situation like this. And not the kind of training you get from watching every zombie movie ever released. Nicole was a trained police officer, she knew how to fire a weapon and hit her target, still, she ran in a different direction each time she came close to a zombie.

 

But they should’ve known better.

 

They should’ve known better so she wouldn’t have had to -

 

A branch snapped, and her eyes opened wide as she stood up, drawing her pistol in a single move. She waited for a moment, to hear another noise or to see someone or something step out from the darkness, but nothing came.

 

Nicole returned her firearm to its holster before reaching for a bottle of water and slowly sprinkling it over the burning embers. The fire hissed at her and smoke filled the air. She took a step back to let the smoke clear.

 

She’d taught Shae how to make a fire and extinguish it safely and correctly the summer before they went to college. Watching the smoke fill the air, she hoped that Shae had remembered what she’d been taught.

 

The fire was almost completely extinguished when she stepped back to empty the remaining water onto it. Another branch snapped and there was definite movement around her. Nicole reach for her gun but froze as the light from a flashlight fell onto her.

 

“Were you bit?”

 

Nicole held up her hand to shield her eyes from the torch. She couldn’t see the owner of the voice, but it was definitely female. She could make out the shapes of three people, but assumed there’d be more hiding nearby. There was always more.

 

Her other hand rested on the gun at her side. She was fast, and a damn good shot, but she knew she couldn’t take all of them if this turned bad. She wouldn’t go down without a fight though, if it came down to it.

 

“Have you been bitten?” The voice called again. “I won’t ask again.”

 

“No.” Nicole’s voice was shaky.

 

“Why all the blood?”

 

“I...” Nicole dropped her eyes the her blood covered shirt. 

 

Normally, Nicole would make some joke wise crack about lacking a washing machine, but she wasn't sure the people holding the guns would find it funny. 

 

Nicole heard someone take a few steps toward her and her eyes shot back to the dark figures in front of her, her hand returning to her gun.

 

“Wynonna, she’s hurt!”

 

“She could be bitten, Waverly.”

 

Nicole cleared her throat. “I wasn’t bitten. I fell and got scrat-“

 

“All it takes is a scratch and you can become one of those things!” It was a mans voice this time, followed by the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

 

“A branch.” Nicole took a step back and raised both her hands. She winced at the movement, and dropped her left arm a little. Her side started to throb. “I got scratched on a branch. I guess it’s worse than I thought.”

 

“Dolls, put the gun down.” The second female, Waverly, said.

 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. I just... I just needed a place to rest and –“

 

“What’s your name?” Wynonna asked.

 

“What?” Nicole didn’t see how that was relevant if they were just planning on robbing her and sending her on her way, or worse, shooting her.

 

“Your name, what is it?”

 

“Nicole.”

 

“What did you do before the world went to shit, Nicole?”

 

“I don’t see-“

 

“Answer the fucking question or-“

 

“Wynonna!”

 

Or what? Or they’d shoot her and leave her for dead? In that moment, Nicole wasn’t sure that was such a bad thing though. She could feel the blood draining from her face, and the pain in her side was no longer a dull ache. It was definitely more than a scratch.

 

“A cop. I was a cop.” She stammered. “A sheriff’s deputy.”

 

“And here I thought the hat was just for show.” A new voice, male, called out.

 

She’d been right. There were definitely more than the three silhouettes that she could make out.

 

Nicole touched her hand to the Stetson on her head. It was all she had left of her life before the world fell apart, and while she knew it didn’t mean anything to anyone else anymore, it meant a lot to her. She still wore it proudly.

 

“How many of those things have you killed?”

 

“What does that matter to you?” Nicole asked.

 

“You don’t get to ask any questions.” Dolls replied. “How many?”

 

“I don’t know.” Nicole lied.

 

She’d killed two of “those things” since the outbreak. She didn’t know if that number would make her seem smart and strong or stupid and weak to her interrogators, but she wasn’t proud of that number. The guilt that swirled in her stomach was adding to her nausea and she was certain she was about to throw up.

 

Why did they care about any of this anyway?

 

“How many people have you killed?” Wynonna called out.

 

“Jesus, it hasn’t even been a month! I haven’t killed anyone.” Nicole closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her head from spinning.

 

“Not even before this?” The one who made the comment about her hat called out. “You could be one of those trigger happy cops”

 

“Champ!” Waverly scolded.

 

Champ? What kind of a name is Champ?

 

What kind of a name is Dolls?

 

A nickname perhaps. Like Batman.

 

Like Superman. 

 

“She could be. You don’t know.”

 

“She answered your questions, Wynonna. Can we just help her now?” Nicole heard Waverly ask.

 

“We have to be careful about who we help, baby girl. This world has already taken so many, but those left behind are...not unchanged. We don’t know anything about her.”

 

Unchanged?

 

Nicole wondered what this group of survivors, particularly the one called Wynonna, had seen in the few weeks since this all started that made them so pessimistic. Perhaps it was events from before the outbreak.

 

“We know she’s hurt!”

 

“Look, if you’re not going to-“

 

Nicole felt herself fall but couldn’t do anything to stop it. The last thought she had was how different her name sounded coming from the one called Waverly and then everything went black.

 

+++

 

“... patched her up.”

 

The male voice filled Nicole’s ears as she started to come to. It was a different voice to any she’d heard earlier.

 

“And it definitely wasn’t a bite?”

 

Nicole slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Waverly’s voice. Her heart started to race when she was met with darkness. Everything hurt, but the injury had been to her side and to her arm, and she wasn’t sure how that could possibly have effected her eyesight. Maybe she was infected after all.

 

She lifted her hand to touch her face and that’s when she felt it, damp and rough against her fingertips. She pulled the cloth from her eyes and suddenly everything was bright.

 

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a proper room with a window and a door, so they we definitely in some type of building.

 

Nicole could hear Waverly talking to someone, but she couldn’t see them. She moved to sit up but a stabbing pain shot through left her side. She laid her hand across her stomach as her breath caught in her throat.

 

“Shit!” She groaned loudly, her head falling heavily onto the pillow beneath it, her eyes closing tightly.

 

There were footsteps and then, “Nicole?”

 

She opened her eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you’re awake.” He said, standing over her and looking down. His eyes were soft and kind and they matched his voice. “You should lay still though. You cut yourself pretty deep. Part of the branch or whatever you fell on pierced your side. You’re pretty lucky it didn’t do any real damage.”

 

“Lucky?” Nicole certainly didn’t feel lucky.

 

“You could’ve died, but you didn’t. I’d say that’s pretty lucky.”

 

“How are you feeling? Doc said that if you'd been infected, you would've started to show signs by now."

 

Nicole looked from him to the woman at his side, who she assumed was Waverly. Everything about Waverly matched her voice. She had soft eyes and an angelic face.

 

“I um –“ Nicole sighed, lifting the arm that wasn’t holding her stomach to touch her head. Or she tried to. She got it about 3 inches off the mattress before something stopped her movement.

 

The rope was different shades of blue and it was old and tattered, but whoever had tied it around her wrist and then to the bed frame had known what they were doing.

 

“What the-?”

 

“It’s for safety, Nicole.” The man said, his voice calm and soft.

 

“Whose safety?” Nicole spat. “I’m not infected.”

 

“Now, we don’t know you, darlin’. We’ve helped you, but-“

 

“Doc,” He looked down at a two-way radio attached to his belt. “I need you in the yard.”

 

The voice was crackly but it was definitely the one called Wynonna on the other end.

 

“I’ve got it here.” Waverly smiled at Doc.

 

“I’m on my way.” He replied into the radio, before nodding his head and walking out of the room.

 

Nicole watched Waverly grab a chair from against the wall and put it next to the bed. The brunette sat and smiled softly.

 

“I’m Waverly.”

 

“It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

 

And what a pretty face it was.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. And I’m sorry about...” Waverly’s voice trailed off, her eyes dropping to the rope.

 

“I don’t understand. I wasn’t bitten and I’m not infected.”

 

“I know. I told Wynonna that, but she said we can’t trust everyone. And we don’t know you. So the blindfold and –“

 

“Blindfold?”

 

Nicole looked down at the cloth that had been covering her eyes and that’s when she noticed that the two ends were tied together. They must’ve moved it from behind her head when they’d laid her down and tied her to the bed.

 

“We couldn’t risk you seeing how to get here if...”

 

“If I couldn’t be trusted.” Nicole sighed, looking back to Waverly.

 

Waverly smiled apologetically, and softly nodded her head.

 

Nicole knew that they were just doing what was right by them. They didn’t know her. And even though she’d told them that she’s been a sheriff’s deputy before the outbreak, the worst circumstances sometimes brought out the worst in people.

 

“How are you feeling?” There was genuine concern in Waverly’s voice, and Nicole wondered how someone could remain so sweet when the world was falling apart around them.

 

Maybe Waverly had somehow been sheltered from the cruelty of their new reality. Nicole found herself hoping that if that was the case, that it remained that way for as long as possible. If they had any hope of rebuilding, the new world would need as many people like Waverly as possible to stand a chance.

 

“I’m ok.” Nicole smiled weakly.

 

“Are you hungry? You must be hungry.” Waverly stood up, and returned the chair to its original position against the wall. “I’ll go make you something.”

 

Waverly was gone before Nicole could say anything.

 

+++

 

“So, first she uses our medical supplies and now you’re feeding her?”

 

“It’s just a sandwich, Wynonna.” Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“Nothing is just anything anymore, baby girl.” Wynonna walked into the kitchen and stood next to Waverly. “Things will run out. It’s why we ration the supplies.”

 

“So, take it out of my rations.”

 

Wynonna sighed. “You’re missing my point.”

 

“I’m not. I get it. I do. It’s just...”Waverly paused and turned slightly to look at her sister.” We can’t let her starve, Wynonna.”

 

“OK, but whatever she eats while she’s here-“

 

“While she’s here?” Waverly interrupted, panic in her voice. “We can’t send her back out there.”

 

Every worst case scenario flashed through Waverly’s mind like her head was a view master. Each image more horrific than the one before. She got the same feeling of dread each time a group went out scavenging. The difference was, Waverly knew how capable the people in her group were.

 

But she didn’t know Nicole.

 

Sure, Nicole had told everyone that she had been a sheriff’s deputy before the outbreak, but she could’ve been lying. She could’ve taken the hat from some poor soul who didn’t need it anymore.

 

But there was something about Nicole and Waverly wanted to believe that she wasn’t lying. Even though the worst reality was upon them, Waverly still wanted to believe that people could remain good and truthful. She strived for it herself. Perhaps more now than she had before the outbreak.

 

“Waverly...”

 

“She could help us, Wynonna. She could be an asset.” Waverly reached for an apple, and started to slice it.

 

Wynonna snorted. “An asset? You’ve been spending too much talking to Dolls.” She mumbled, turning and leaning against the counter top. ”We don’t even know her.”

 

“I know, but the same could be said for all the people here, Wynonna. We didn’t know Doc at one point either.”

 

“He’s a doctor, Waverly. He serves a purpose.”

 

“We all know what purpose that is.” Waverly said, her face breaking into a cheeky grin. She winked at Wynonna before the smile faded and she was serious again. “We didn’t know Dolls and Jeremy either.”

 

“Purpose and purpose.”

 

Waverly picked up an apple and started to slice into it.

 

“Well... “ Waverly thought carefully for a moment, holding her knife still. “Nicole was a police officer before all this. Maybe she could have a purpose too.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. You’re put up a pretty decent fight and we don’t even know if she wants to stay.” Wynonna picked up a slice of apple and bit it in half. “OK, if you want her to stay and if she wants to stay, she’s your responsibility. You make sure she follows the rules, baby girl. And that she pulls her weight.”

 

“She’s injured.”

 

“When she can of course, as long as that doesn’t take too long. We can’t have slackers.” She put the rest of the apple slice into her mouth. “But she’s your responsibility, Waverly. If it turns out we can’t trust her, you know what has to happen.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you’ll have to-“

 

“I know, Wynonna. But it won’t come to that. I think we can trust her.”

 

“My baby sister, always the bleeding heart.” Wynonna chuckled. “But I hope you’re right.”

 

Wynonna squeezed her sisters arm lightly before heading for the door.

 

“Wynonna?” Waverly waited for Wynonna to face her again. “What happened in the yard?”

 

“Someone scratched themselves on some wood.”

 

“And are we going to tie them to a bed?” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

 

“Waverly, I’ve explained this.” Her voice was raised now, stern. “Stop questioning me.”

 

Waverly could only nod. She still wasn’t used to Wynonna taking charge, but her older sister had proven she could do it. At first you could count the people in their group on one hand. On two before too long. But now, there were 32 people who relied on Wynonna to keep them safe.

 

Nicole would make 33.

 

And Wynonna had kept them safe. She’d found them one of those small gated communities that would’ve locked her out before the outbreak – not that she ever found herself wanting to step inside of one. But now it was a necessity.

 

It must’ve housed the elite of the elite because there were only ten houses. A giant concrete wall ran along all sides, with a heavy, solid gate as the only way in or out. They had to clear it out at first, to make it safe to for them to live. And now Waverly couldn’t think of anywhere safer.

 

“You should take that to the patient.” Wynonna pointed to the food on the counter.

 

Waverly smiled at her sister before turning around and loading the food onto a tray.

 

+++

 

 

Even though she was tied to the bed, Nicole managed to find a way to sit up so she could look out the window.

 

The room she was in appeared to be overlooking what was once a yard for a child; there was a swingset and a cubby house. She closed her eyes and pictured a small child swinging high into the air while another child was having a tea party inside the cubby house. She could see herself and -

 

A soft knock against the door pulled her from her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she looked at the doorway. Nicole smiled softly at Waverly as the brunette entered the room.

 

“Today’s lunch is a pureed nut spread with a grape relish reduction, paired with two slices of a yeast-risen loaf.”. Nicole raised an eyebrow and Waverly giggled softly as she placed the tray on Nicole’s lap. “I hope you don’t mind peanut butter and jelly. I have an apple though if you don’t want the sandwich.”

 

Nicole looked down at the tray, a small smile on her lips.

 

“You cut my apple up for me?”

 

“Yeah, well, you need to rest so... “

 

“So you cut my apple for me.” Nicole repeated.

 

Nicole’s smile widened and Waverly felt her breath catch at the sight of her dimples.

 

She’d never considered herself entirely straight, but Waverly had never found a woman who could literally stop her breath in her own throat. Until now it seemed.

 

“I-“ Waverly cleared her throat. “I hope that’s alright.”

 

“Of course.” Nicole picked up an apple slice and took a bite. “It was very sweet.”

 

Waverly ducked her head to hide the pink tinge spreading over her cheeks.

 

“I’ll leave you to eat and rest.” She smiled and turned to leave.

 

“Or you could join me.”

 

“Okay.” Waverly replied, a little too eagerly.

 

 She grabbed the same chair she’d sat on earlier and put it next to Nicole’s bed.

 

“Do you know what happened?” Nicole’s question caused Waverly to momentarily freeze in a half sitting half standing position.

 

“You don’t know?” Nicole shook her head. Waverly slowly sat down before continuing. “I don’t know that anyone really does, I guess. The government said it was terrorism to start with. Someone’s master plan to wipe out an entire country. Or to have that country wipe itself out, I guess. But it didn’t take long at all before reports were coming from every country. All it took was one person in a hospital to be infected and they could wipe out a whole floor."

 

"Where are we?” The brunette sighed and Nicole continued. “Okay, okay. No questions about where we are. The family that lived here?” 

 

“I don’t know what happened to them. There were a lot of...those things when we got here. They were just kind of everywhere. Wynonna and a few others that were with us at the time cleared them out so it was safe.”

 

“She seems...” Nicole thought carefully about her choice of word. She wasn’t sure what Waverly’s relationship with her was, but she knew that Wynonna was the leader of this group. “Protective.”

 

“You have no idea.” Waverly smiled softly. “She’s always been protective of me. But this... She’s really stepped up.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments while Nicole ate her apple slices.

 

“How is it possible that you even have fresh bread?” Nicole asked, picked up one half of the sandwich.

 

“Our aunt, Wynonna’s and mine, owned a restaurant before all this happened. She raised us, taught us all she knew.”

 

Nicole’s heart fell. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For?” Nicole opened her mouth to reply, but Waverly continued when she realised what Nicole’s conclusion had been. “Oh, no. Gus is still alive. She cooks for everyone. It’s her way of helping, of keeping her place here. Not that she’d have to do anything. Wynonna and I owe her a lot.”

 

Nicole nodded and smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich. The bread was so light and practically melted on Nicole’s tongue. She was certain that she let a soft moan escaped her lips and she instantly blushed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had fresh bread, or fresh anything. I think I forgot how good it is.”

 

“She said you can stay.” Waverly added after a minute.

 

“Wynonna?” Waverly nodded. “So, she’s like the leader?”

 

“Yeah. She keeps everyone safe. She makes the decisions so that we don’t have to, so that there’s no fighting. She listens to us, but the final decision is hers. It’s only been a couple of weeks since it all starred but she’s taken charge and is protecting everyone here. I don’t know where any of us would be without her. She’s not perfect, but I definitely think she was born for this role.”

 

“And she said I could stay?” Nicole wondered if Wynonna wore a crown and held a scepter when she was making her decisions and bossing everyone around.

 

Waverly nodded. “If you want to, of course. We’d have to find out how you fit in. Everyone here has a job to keep this place going. Sometimes its what they did before. John Henry... Doc, he was a doctor before all this mess happened. I don’t know that we need a sheriff’s deputy exactly, but I’m sure you have skills that will come in handy.”

 

“Hmmm...” Nicole bit into her sandwich.

 

“I mean, you don’t have to stay. But it’s safe here. It’s really safe here, Nicole. And you won’t be alone anymore.”

 

“I’m not alone.” Nicole said, more anger in her voice than she’d intended. “I... There’s someone, I’m just trying to-“

 

“It’s ok.”

 

She needed to get her strength back before continuing to look for Shae, and this seemed like the best place. The high walls would ensure that she could actually sleep when she put her head on a pillow each night.

 

Nicole put the final piece of sandwich into her mouth. She didn’t even like peanut butter and jelly, but Nicole couldn’t remember the last time she had a decent meal that wasn’t stale or already partially eaten, so this was a welcomed change.

 

“I know where there are some medical supplies.” Nicole said finally. “If it hasn’t been raided, I don’t know how long I’ve been here.”

 

“So, you’ll stay?” Waverly smiled softly, a flash of hope in her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Nicole smiled softly.

 

 _For now_ , hung silently between them.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on Chapter One. Your words really mean a lot to me.

 

 

 

II

  
That night, Nicole dreamt about a swing set and a little girl with Shae’s complexion and big brown eyes. She dreamed of a little boy with her freckles and red hair.

 

She dreamt that they were together, that the world wasn’t ending and that they were happy.

 

When Nicole woke, her hand instinctively slid across the bed, expecting to feel Shae’s warm skin, but her fingertips were met with the cold brick of the wall instead.

 

She clamped her eyes shut tighter, pulling her hand back to herself. She didn’t want to open her eyes. This new world was harsh and broken and terrifying. Nicole’s dream had been sweet and beautiful and calming. It had felt so real; she could still hear the laughter of her children.

 

Her children.

 

Children that would only remain a dream now. Even if she managed to find Shae, there were no clinics, no hospitals that could help the two of them become mothers.

 

And suddenly that was the biggest loss of all.

 

Nicole had always wanted to be a mum.

 

She’d always wanted a little boy so she could teach him to be better than most of the men she knew. But ultimately it wouldn’t matter what their gender was. They’d be perfect. They’d be hers.

 

She pictured them being so cheeky, but so kind and sensitive. She’d teach them to build things, and bake and that it was important to thank the bus driver.

 

She’d teach them all about music and they’d dance around the house together. She’d teach them that it was ok to cry, and that it was important to talk about your feelings because that’s how you grow.

 

The idea of not having a child broke Nicole’s heart, but there was nothing she could do about it. Twenty-seven wasn’t old, but she certainly wasn’t getting any younger. And there was no way of telling how long this disaster would last or how long it would take to rebuild.

 

“So, what’s your deal?”

 

Ah, the one called Wynonna had decided to actually come down from her thrown to meet her prisoner.

 

Nicole opened her eyes and glanced at the woman in the doorway. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Wynonna was smaller than Nicole imagined. She’d commanded so much respect with her voice, that Nicole had imagined her to be larger in every way. She had a confidence about her though, and the kind of presence that no matter how many people were in a room, Wynonna would still stand out.

 

“Waverly says you want to stay, and I’m just wondering if I can trust you.”

 

“You’re the one who has me tied to a bed.”

 

Wynonna grinned, “Fair call.”

 

Nicole watched as the brunette walked over to the bed and removed the rope around her wrist.

 

“Thank you.” Nicole ran her fingers over the abrasions left behind. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m a sheriff’s deputy.” She said, proudly.

 

“No, that’s who you were. It’s only be a few weeks, but this new world has shown us who we really are. Who we have to be if we want to survive. You said you don’t know how many of those things you’ve killed –“

 

“Two.” Nicole whispered.

 

“What? Two? How can it only have been two?”

 

“Because I’m not a crazy person who goes looking for them? No offence if you are.”

 

Wynonna chuckled, “I like you, Red. Did you know them?”

 

Nicole hesitated a moment. She’d barely dealt with the emotions tied to killing her parents, what good would it do to tell Wynonna? On the other hand, those things weren’t really her parents when she’d put a blade into their brains, so what harm could it possibly do?

 

“The number suggests that maybe you did.”

 

“They were my parents.”

 

“I’m sorry. That’s really shitty.”

 

“You have no idea.” Nicole’s voice cracked over her words.

 

“Actually, I do. I killed my father when I was 12.” Wynonna said matter-of-factly. There was no remorse in her voice, no sense of loss or regret. “It was an accident, and it screwed the rest of my life, but it was the best thing I ever did for my sister.”

 

Nicole’s experience as a cop meant that she was able to read between the lines. In less than a minute, there were a dozen different scenarios playing out in her mind about why Wynonna felt like she needed to protect Waverly from their father.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not.” Wynonna shrugged. “I did what I had to do then, and I do what I have to do now.”

 

“To protect your sister?”

 

She nodded, “And now to protect all of them.”

 

“And this place does that? It protects them?”

 

“Yeah, it does. We’ve got a training area because so many people don’t know what to do when they come face to face with one of them. It’s funny how many people never watched a zombie movie in their life and don’t have the first idea about how to protect themselves against them.”

 

“You watched zombie movies?” Nicole arched her eyebrow.

 

“All the time. Take me to Raccoon City any day.” Wynonna chuckled. “You?”

 

“Yeah. I live for Milla Jovovich on a motorbike.”

 

“I have a feeling you and I are going to get on really well.” Wynonna’s grin got wider, and she slapped her hand where Nicole’s leg rested on the bed. “Come on, Red, time to show you around.”

 

“I thought that was Waverly’s job.”

 

“Not today. She can show you around later and point out all the things I’ll miss.” Wynonna stepped back as Nicole swung her legs off the bed.

 

Nicole stood up and was relieved that the pain was minimal. She scanned the room, looking for her things. Someone had removed her clothing and put a hospital gown on her. There had been a lot of blood on her shirt, but she hadn’t let herself think too much about how she’d got from her own clothing into the gown.

 

“Oh, right. You’ll get your stuff back, Red. It’s being cleaned. In the meantime, we’ll stop by and see if Waverly has anything that’ll fit you.”

 

“But she’s uh… and I’m… “ However unlikely the scenario might be, Waverly would be able to wear Nicole’s clothes easily, but while Waverly’s clothes would fit Nicole, the redhead wouldn’t be comfortable at all. Nicole hadn’t stood next to the brunette, but she could tell that she was quite a bit taller than her.

 

“Waverly looks after the shed. Anything and everything we collect goes to her and she documents it, sorts it and rations it out. She’s the smartest person I know. I couldn’t think of anyone else doing the job.”

 

“Lead the way.” Wynonna stepped out of the room and Nicole followed closely behind. “Also, “the shed” sounds like something from a cheesy horror movie.”

 

“Have you looked outside and seen the world we’re living in now, Red?” Wynonna said over her shoulder, with a laugh.

 

Nicole turned her head slightly and was sure she saw the swing moving.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

Nicole followed Wynonna down a short hallway, through a door and down a flight of stairs.

 

She was confused for a moment until she saw Waverly sitting behind a desk, a pen resting between her lips, her eyes glued to one of several open books in front of her.

 

Shelves lined the walls, each stacked with clothes or blankets or towels. The shed was, in fact, a basement.

 

“Waves, we need some clothes for Red. “

 

“Red?” Waverly asked, lifting her head. She smiled softly as soon as she saw Nicole.

 

“Oh. Of course. I’m sure we have something here that’ll fit you.”

 

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled weakly. If she didn’t like the idea of sleeping in a bed that belonged to someone else, she certainly wasn’t going to like wearing someone else’s clothes. 

 

“She made fun of the name.” 

 

“Oh, she did?” Wynonna nodded as Waverly’s smile fell away.

 

“I just meant… I… “ Nicole stumbled over her words.

 

“Yup. I’m going to have fun with you.” Wynonna laughed.

 

Nicole glared at her. “There are laws against hazing, Wynonna.”

 

“Hazing?”

 

“Generally hazing is defined as behavior that confuses, frustrates, and causes undue stress for new members to things. It also has the potential to cause emotional anguish and or physi-“ Nicole’s eyes narrowed as Wynonna laughed again. “-cal distress or discomfort.”

 

“I know what hazing is. Holy heck, you’re a hoot, Red..”

 

“I told you, I am… I was a sheriff’s deputy. It was my job to uphold the law in every way. I don’t appreciate being made fun of.”

 

“And I keep telling you to look around us, Red. The laws you enforced don’t matter anymore. “

 

“Don’t matter?” Nicole could feel her blood begin to boil.

 

She had put everything she had into being a police officer. She believed that people were mostly good, but she trusted the laws she enforced. She lived and breathed them.

 

“I know it’s hard to accept, Red, but this is the way it is here. Heck, it’s the way it is out there. I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m pretty easy going. I fight when I have to, I make the hard decisions when I have to, but I’m pretty determined to enjoy as much of life as possible for however long I’ve got left. Because life was uncertain before, but every day is a damn miracle now. You can either remove your hat from your ass and get on board, or be on your way.”

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna turned and walked out of the shed. She didn’t even have a chance to respond, not that she knew what she’d say anyway.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Waverly said softly.

 

“It isn’t your job to apologize for your sister.” Nicole said as she turned to face Waverly.

 

“No, I know it isn’t my job. It’s just… Wynonna has so many walls built up to protect her and sometimes she’s so hard to get along with, to understand, but she’s got the best heart of anyone I know. Even with what she just said, she wouldn’t think twice about stepping between you and one of those things.”

 

Waverly waved her pen in the air as if she was pointing at something behind Nicole.

 

“That’s reckless.”

 

“Maybe. But also brave. Her bringing you here was her trying though. She likes you, I can tell.”

 

“She has a funny way of showing it.” Nicole lifted her right hand and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Sometimes. She’s not going to kiss your ass and compliment you all day, but sometimes it’s so obvious.” Waverly smiled softly, and the conversation with Wynonna from earlier entered Nicole’s mind. “Now let’s get you out of that gown.”

 

Nicole allowed herself a moment, but only a moment, for that image to run wild in her head, and she blushed.

 

“The clothes are sorted by child and adult, and then pants and tops.” Waverly pointed to the different piles as she spoke and the moment was gone. “We collected the clothes from all the houses. Well, the stuff that people would wear. There were a lot of gowns and suits that didn’t make a whole lot of sense to bring down here. It’s not really practical to fight those things while you’re dressed to the nines. “

 

“No?” Nicole smiled as she reached lifted a towel from the first pile.

 

“I mean, I can’t imagine that you would go and fight crime in a little black dress.”

 

“Well, no. Where would I hide my gun?” Nicole looked at Waverly.

 

“Well… I… “ Waverly blushed. “I… “

 

Nicole chuckled softly, “It definitely wouldn’t be practical.”

 

Nicole pulled a pair of jeans from one pile and placed them on an empty shelf. She lifted a white tshirt from the next pile and let it fall open to reveal a silhouette of a forest and the word lost, printed in small capital letters across the middle.

 

It wasn’t the kind of shirt she’d normally wear and it was at least a size too big, but she didn’t have the luxury of being picky right now. And the shirt seemed oddly fitting for her situation, so she folded it in half and picked the jeans back up.

 

“You can go back to the room and change. Or you could change here and then I’ll take you on that tour. But first...” Waverly’s voice drifted off as she reached down to a bag on the floor. “You’ll need these.”

 

Waverly was holding a little resealable bag with some toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, some soap and some –

 

“Underwear.”

 

“Yeah, the essentials. I’d imagine you aren’t wearing any since Doc fixed you up.”

 

“I-“ She wasn’t.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s a gentleman. He would’ve been very professional and respectful.”  
Nicole wondered if Waverly knew how forward she sounded with the things she said. She wondered if the girl was intentionally trying to get a rise out of her.  
Not that she entirely minded of that was the case.

 

Waverly turned while Nicole changed, and told her about how their little community worked.

 

Or tried to.

 

Nicole was too busy thinking about how even though the world was crumbling, she hoped that there were more Waverly’s out there. If not for her manners and smarts, then definitely for her smile.

 

What?

 

“What?” Nicole looked at Waverly, the brunettes puzzled expression matching her own. “You sighed.”

  
“I did?” Nicole loosely tucked the front of her shirt into her jeans.

 

  
“Yes, and I thought perhaps you were bored with what I was saying, but it was a different kind of sigh.”

 

  
“I don’t know what you mean.” But that was a lie. She didn’t realise that she’d sighed out loud, but she knew exactly what Waverly meant. There was suddenly a twist in the pit of her stomach. “Should we start the tour?”

 

  
She wasn’t sure why she was feeling guilty. She hadn’t done anything wrong. Simply admiring someone’s smile was cheating. Her heart belonged to Shae, and the moment she was healed, she would continue her search.

 

  
\+ + + + + + + 

 

  
Nicole walked close to Waverly, taking in every word she said.

  
“The Church over there doubles as our school.”

 

“The people who lived here had their own Church?” Nicole looked from the building to Waverly and then back again.

  
“It’s pretty small. Not like some of the churches out there, but it works well for us.”

  
Nicole wondered how close they were to the church where she’d left her truck and set up camp. She’d passed out so she had no idea how long they’d travelled to get to where they were.

  
“Are there many kids here?”

  
“A few.” Waverly nodded softly. “The kids go to school while their parents learn to fight or tend to things. Everyone ch-“

  
“Everyone chips in. I remember.”

  
Nicole looked around her. The houses were all beautifully designed and they stood tall. If you stood at a certain angle it would look as if they were reaching for the heavens. There was a small park in the middle of all the houses; made smaller by the make shift vegetable garden that had been set up. 

 

 

The Church stood at one end of the houses, the gate to the outside world at the other end; like Heaven and Hell with the sisters and their small community of survivors standing in the middle.

 

  
“As I live and breathe…” The voice broke through Nicole’s thoughts like a rock through a window.

 

  
Nicole held her breath as she turned; afraid that the voice was just a memory floating on the breeze.

 

  
“Nedley.” Nicole whispered, her knees going weak at the sight of him.

 

  
“I heard about a firey redhead deputy that was giving Wynonna a bit of attitude.” Nicole walked to Nedley as he spoke. She threw her arms around his neck the second she was close enough, and he wrapped his around her waist. “I had to come and see if it was true.”

 

  
“How?” Nicole pulled back at looked at him. “How are you alive, Sheriff?”

 

  
“I may be old, but I’m still spry when I have to be.” Nedley chuckled. “And I’m hardly the Sheriff anymore, Haught.”

 

  
“You two know each other?” Waverly chirped from behind them.

 

  
Nicole nodded as she looked back at the brunette, stepping back from the embrace, “Sheriff-“

 

  
“Nedley.”

 

  
“Was my mentor in the academy.”

 

  
“Nicole was the top of her class. I knew she was going to make a fine officer.”

 

 

Tears stung her eyes. Nicole’s parents had never been proud of her, in fact they’d made the opposite quite clear. For a moment, Nedley’s words erased every moment that her parents had dampened her dreams and told her she’d chosen the wrong path.

 

  
“I have no doubt.” Waverly smiled. “Why don’t I leave you two to catch up?”

 

  
“Are you sure?” Nicole wanted to catch up with Nedley, but she didn’t want Waverly to feel like she had to leave; like she wasn’t wanted.

 

  
Waverly nodded, “Come find me when you’re done, Nicole?”

 

  
Nicole nodded and smiled softly. She waited for Waverly to walk away before turning back to Nedley.

 

  
“I can’t believe you’re here. I didn’t think I’d ever see anyone I knew again.”

 

  
“You’re alone then?”

 

  
Nicole nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

 

  
“What about that pretty girl of yours? Shae was it? I seem to recall that she’s the reason you turned down my offer to come to Purgatory and work for me.”Nicole opened her mouth to respond, but Nedley continued. “I hope you two didn’t call it quits.”

 

 

“No.” Nicole tightened her lips. “The truth is, I don’t know where she is. I tried to find her, but then I got hurt and Wynonna found me. I’m just waiting to heal before I keep on looking.”

 

  
“And your brother?”

 

  
Nicole shook her head, “He was killed in action.”

 

  
“State side?”

 

  
“Iraq. Its been a few years now. This place really safe?”

 

  
“As safe as anywhere is right now. I’ve known Wynonna and Waverly their whole lives. They’re good girls. They’d both give you the shirts off their backs if you needed it.”

 

  
“Wynonna would probably flip you off while doing it.” Nicole rolled her eyes and Nedley chuckled.

 

  
“Yes, I reckon she would. She’s a good one, though, Nicole. These people are safe in her hands.”

 

  
“She told me that she killed her father. Is that true?” Nicole wasn’t sure why someone would lie about something like that, but she needed to know if it was true; that it was more than Wynonna seeking common ground. 

 

“Yes.” Nedley said, nodding slowly. “He was not a good man. She’s his daughter, but she isn’t cut from the same cloth. Surely you can understand that.”

 

  
“I... “ Nicole looked down at her hands as they gripped the front of her shirt.  
“What is it?”

 

  
She didn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Nedley. She knew he wouldn’t think of her as weak, but he was her mentor; he taught her almost everything she knew. They had a teacher student relationship, not a father daughter relationship.

 

  
“Nicole, what is it?” He placed his hand on her arm and her own hands stilled instantly. She looked up, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
“I had to do it.” He stepped forward then and wrapped her in his arms. “I couldn’t let them stay like that.”

 

  
“No, you did the right thing.” Nedley whispered, understanding exactly what she meant.

 

  
In the arms of her mentor, Nicole wept.  
She wasn’t sure how much time pass, but when the tears finally stopped, Nicole felt a little better; a little lighter. She straightened and wiped at her face.

 

  
“Nedley?” Nicole said, taking the tissue he offered her. “Where’s Chrissy?”

 

  
But she already knew the answer.

 

  
Nicole had only met Chrissy Nedley a handful of times when she’d visited her father at the academy, but she knew that if Chrissy was there, Nicole would’ve already heard her, even if she hadn’t seen her. She’d had such a bubbly personality that it was hard to miss her.

 

  
Nedley shook his head slowly, “She was with us. She insisted on being part of the group that helped clear this place out. We didn’t realise how many there were.”

 

  
“I’m so sorry.”

 

  
“Thank you.”

 

  
They talked for a few more moments before Nicole decided it was time to find Waverly.  
As she walked, Nicole smiled at everyone who locked eyes with her. She watched as each person smiled back before turning their attention back to whatever they were doing. A place like this would only be successful if everyone chipped in, and she saw that everyone seemed happy to do their part.

 

 

Nicole wasn’t sure where she’d fit in. She hoped that Wynonna would give her a more fitting job than tending to the vegetable patch, but she wasn’t sure what to expect after their disagreement earlier.

 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

 

Nicole was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed Waverly walking toward her.

 

“Haven’t you heard? Money has no value anymore.” Nicole replied.

 

Waverly thought for a moment, “Fresh bread for your thoughts?”

 

Nicole chuckled, “I was actually just coming to find you.”

 

“Oh?” Waverly smiled and her cheeks turned a pale pink.

 

“Yeah, I thought we could finish the tour.”

 

“Of course. It’s almost lunch time though, so we can have something to eat and then finish the tour, if that’s alright?” Nicole nodded. “How do you like the place so far?”

 

“It seems great. The people have been really nice. Were there any survivors here? You said that Wynonna and a few others cleared it out, right? But was there anyone left alive?”

 

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “Everyone was dead. The security that kept them safe stopped them from getting out in time, I guess.”

 

“Are there safe guards in place in case something happens?”

 

“I… I…” Waverly stammered, slightly taken aback by Nicole’s questions. “I don’t think anything is going to happen.”

 

“I’m sure they thought the same thing.”

 

“True,” Waverly nodded softly. “But, we’re prepared even if something goes wrong. There are people who patrol all night just in case. And Dolls and Nedley are doing the best the can to train people on how to protect themselves.”

 

“OK.” Nicole nodded, not entirely convinced.

 

“This place really is safe, Nicole.”

 

“I believe you.” And she did. Or at least, she believed that Waverly believed it was safe, but she needed to see for herself before making up her mind. “After lunch could you show me where I’ll be staying? I hope I don’t have to return to the makeshift hospital room.”

 

Her smile returned, “No, of course not. I think Wynonna has other plans for you.”

 

“Oh great. Probably under the floorboards after earlier.” Nicole rolled her eyes and chuckled. She was kidding. Mostly.

 

“No. Of course not. Let’s go have some lunch though, and then we’ll talk to her.”

 

Nicole nodded. She knew she was going to have to talk to Wynonna, but she wasn’t ready for another showdown.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Nicole followed Waverly to where some tables had been set up in the middle of the street. Normally it would be a weird spot, but it wasn’t like they had to worry about any traffic.

 

People were already seated and Nicole started to look for an empty seat; preferably two so she could sit with Waverly, but as she scanned the crowd her eyes fell on Wynonna.

 

The brunette, followed by a group of men, was heading for the gate. Nicole watched for a moment, but knew what she had to do. She didn’t want to skip lunch, but this could be a chance to scout around for Shae. If Wynonna let her go along.

 

“Wav-“ Nicole started, looking down, but the brunette was already looking at her.

 

“You don’t need my permission to go.”

 

“No, I know. But we had plans. I just think this would be a good time to make up with Wynonna.”

 

“You could take her and get the medical stuff from your truck.”

 

Her truck.

 

“Of course. Thank you.” Before Nicole realised what she was doing, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Waverly’s cheek.

 

She straightened and looked past Waverly to Wynonna, to try and buy herself a moment before looking at Waverly’s look of disgust.

 

Only that wasn’t what she was met with. When Nicole looked down at the brunette, she saw that Waverly was blushing, a small smile on her lips.

 

“I should go.” Nicole said softly, stepping past Waverly.

 

Nicole took a few steps, but stopped when she heard Waverly call her name. She turned back just as Waverly tossed something to her. An apple. She nodded and flashed Waverly a smile before turning and running after her sister.

 

“Wynonna.” She called.

 

The brunette ignored her and continued walking toward the gate. Nicole called out again. And again. She reached them just as Wynonna put her hand on the gate.

 

“Wynonna, I was calling you.”

 

“I know. I was ignoring you.”

 

“Oh. Right. Listen, can we…” Nicole sighed. “Look, Wynonna, I’m sorry. I was proud of my life. I worked hard to get to where I was, it’s hard to let go. Let me take you to get the meds from my truck as a peace offering?”

 

“You don’t know the way back to where we found you.” Nicole’s face fell. She wasn’t sure what else she could do to convince Wynonna to let her go along. “But… we could always use an extra set of experienced hands on scavenges.”

 

Nicole grinned, “Yeah?”

 

“Red, this is Dolls, Fish and Champ. And you’ve already met Doc.” Wynonna said, pointing to each of the men as she said their name. “I mean, I guess you’ve kind of met them all.”

 

Nicole just nodded. She didn’t really want to think about the night she’d first met the group.

 

“I’m glad to see you’re healing well.” Doc smiled, tipping his hat. “You should come by later though and I’ll check the stitches.”

 

Doc’s eyes were soft and kind, and even though his smile was partially hidden beneath a thick moustache, Nicole knew it matched his eyes.

 

“I will.” She smiled.

 

Noone else from the small group spoke to her. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they didn’t trust her yet. She couldn’t expect it though, not when she was only using them as a base camp and shelter while she healed.

 

“We better move if we want to be back before dark.” Dolls said, his eyes locked on Wynonna.

 

“I need my gun before we go.” Nicole said. She could see that Wynonna wasn’t completely sure about giving Nicole a weapon and she could sense the doubt radiating from the rest of the group. “Or my knife is fine. I need a weapon to help and to be safe out there.”

 

Nicole took a step closer to Wynonna, her hand outstretched, and she heard the unmistakable sound of the hammer on a gun being pulled back.

 

Wynonna’s hand instantly shot up, silently telling her man that it was ok. Nicole wondered how many times they had faced a similar situation.

 

“You can trust me.” She whispered.

 

“I know. Besides, if I can’t, these guys will put you down before you have time to pull the trigger on me.” Nicole didn’t doubt it. “Dolls.”

 

Nicole turned to face him slowly, the gun; her gun, locked on her. She could see from the way he stood, the way he held the gun, that Dolls had been a soldier. If she had planned on sticking around, perhaps she could’ve used it as a way to bond with him.

Once an officer, always an officer.

 

She didn’t know Dolls, but she knew the same words were etched into each of his bones. Once a solider, always a solider. This was just a different kind of war.

 

Dolls flipped the Glock 22 and suddenly the handle was facing Nicole. She reached up and took it. “Thank you.”

 

“Time to go.” Wynonna said and the group of men instantly started to move.

 

Nicole chanced one last look at the group; at Waverly, before following after Wynonna with a small smile on her face.

 

She was a little surprised to see that Waverly was looking at her, or perhaps the entire group. And she wondered for a moment, if the brunette had ever turned away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around.

 

 

III

 

“Everyone know the plan?” Wynonna asked. “We’re hitting Red’s truck and then the mall just near it. In and out with whatever we can carry.”

 

“You don’t bring vehicles when you’re out?” Nicole asked. “You’d be able to carry more stuff.”

 

“It’s a waste of supplies.” Dolls replied, simply. 

 

“It’s only been a couple of weeks, but most places are picked clean by now so there usually isn’t much to carry on these smaller trips.” Fish added. “We save the cars for longer ones.”

 

“Of course.” Nicole nodded softly. It made sense, though she couldn’t understand the point of going out at all if they knew that most places close by were cleaned out.

 

Nicole walked behind the group for the rest of the way and listened to their soft chatter.

 

They weren’t really talking about anything of substance, anything too heavy. It was small inside jokes; anything to lighten the mood. Which made sense considering the world they were living in.

 

When they finally reached her truck, her heart sank. The windows had been broken and it had been picked clean. She wasn’t surprised though. It wasn’t hidden and people were desperate now.

 

“Shit.” Doc sighed, punching the side of the truck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole said as she opened the passenger door to look inside.

 

About a year in their relationship, Nicole and Shae headed to different states to study. When they’d finally come back together, lucky enough to both find their dream job in the same place, Shae had proposed to Nicole. She’d said yes. Of course she’d said yes. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Shae.

 

_“Will you marry me, Nicole Haught?”_

 

_“Yes.” Nicole had breathed, a smile spreading across her lips._

 

Nicole loved the feeling of the ring on her finger. Only it was too big. So she’d threaded it onto a necklace and hung it around the rear-view mirror. On occasion she’d wear it around her neck, but she wanted to get it resized so she could wear it on her finger. And the idea of losing it while on the job made her feel sick. So she’d hung it in the car as a reminder to take it to the jewellers.

 

That was a year ago.

 

The ring was gone.

 

Nicole clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to cry in front of everyone else.

 

“It’s ok. This is just how it is now.” Wynonna smiled weakly, but Nicole could tell she was just as frustrated.

 

It wasn’t ok. Who could even want the ring? It didn’t have any value any more. Not to anyone else anyway.

 

“You don’t understand, Wynonna.” Doc stepped toward Wynonna and lowered his voice.” We needed those medical supplies. We are almost out of everything.”

 

Nicole wasn’t sure if she was a big factor in why they needed more medical supplies so urgently, but at that moment there was a sharp pain in her side and she knew she needed to do something.

 

“And we’ll find it. We’ll get everything we need at the mall.” She tapped his shoulder as she tried to reassure the group.

 

Nicole heard the group start to walk again as she opened the glovebox. Surprisingly, her wallet was still inside where she left it. She picked it up and opened it. Shae starred back at her.

 

“We haven’t got all day, Red.” Wynonna called back.

 

“Right.” Nicole closed the wallet and pushed it into her back pocket, before closing the door and following after them. “Coming.”

 

It didn’t take long, maybe half and hour, and they were coming up to the mall.

 

There were a dozen or so zombies scuffling around in front of the entrance to the mall, groaning and bumping into things. There were abandoned cars that had already been picked clean by the looks of things.

 

“Ok, this place is going to be swarming. Silence is key here.” Dolls whispered.

 

Nicole looked down at her Glock 22. It wasn’t the loudest weapon, but it would definitely make some unwanted noise. She lifted her head, ready to ask what she should do, but Wynonna – always one step ahead, was holding a knife out for her.

 

“Thanks.” Nicole mouthed as she took the weapon.

 

“Let’s go.” Dolls said, walking ahead towards the mall.

 

Nicole watched as two zombies snarled and moved for Dolls. Effortlessly, he lifted his knife and plunged it into one, then the other. They fell to the ground and he continued walking.

 

The rest of the group followed. Nicole started after them when something caught her eye. She turned her head to the left just in time to see a zombie swinging at her. It’s bottom jaw was missing and it only had one arm. The rotting flesh and decomposition made it hard to tell if it had been male or female.

 

Nicole jumped back with a shriek. She knew what to do here. She knew how to kill them. She’d seen enough movies. Heck, she’d done it before.

 

She took a step back as she tightened her grip on the knife.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, the rotting corpse walking toward her was Shae. No, it was her mother. No, it was her father.

 

Nicole took another step back, and then another and another. One foot clipped the other, and she found herself falling, the zombie still coming at her.

 

“Shit.” She heard Wynonna call as she hit the ground, hard, her knife falling just out of reach.

 

“You should of known better.” Nicole had yelled through her tears, as she looked up at them.

 

She’d walked into the house, gun in hand, ready to do exactly what she needed to do, but she froze the moment she saw them.

 

They’d turned their heads to look at her and slowly moved toward her. Her father lifted his arms as if he was going to hug her. But it wasn’t really her father and it definitely wasn’t trying to hug her. Nicole had stumbled backwards and fallen to the ground, her gun sliding under a nearby cabinet.

 

“You should have known better!” She’d yelled as they came toward her.

 

She had pulled her knife from her boot and plunged it into her father’s head as he brought his mouth down to her. She didn’t get a second to process what had just happened before she had to pull the knife out and repeat the steps on her mother.

 

She had let herself fall back for a moment, the weight of their corpses on her.

 

“I’m sorry.” She had whispered.

 

Nicole closed her eyes tight. This was it. That was how she was going to go. She braced herself but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see Doc pulls his knife out of the zombies head.

 

“She’s going to get us killed, Wynonna.” Dolls said. “Or get herself killed.”

 

Doc held his hand and helped Nicole to her feet, “You’ll definitely have to let me check the stitches now.”

 

She nodded as she bent down to pick up her knife. When she straightened, she looked up to see the group bending over different zombies, going through the pockets.

 

“Hey,” She started, as she walked toward Champ, who just happened to be closest. “Hey, we don’t rob them.”

 

Nicole stepped closer to him as he pulled the wallet from the zombie at his feet, and flicked through it. He didn’t reply. He didn’t even look up and acknowledge that she was speaking to him.

 

“Stop.” Nicole reached her hand out to take the wallet from him.

 

“Back off.” Champ said.

 

“No we don’t rob them. What do you even need that stuff for? It’s all worthless. It doesn’t mean anything.” Champ turned away from Nicole as she tried to reach for the wallet again. Her hand collided with his arm, causing him to stumble slightly.

 

“You better back of now.” Champ said.

 

“Whoa, whoa, guys.” Wynonna moved quickly and within a second she was standing between them. “Red, can I talk to you?”

 

“Sure.” Nicole took a few steps back from the group.

 

Wynonna gave a nod to Champ and he moved onto the next zombie, before she walked over to join Nicole.

 

“Unbelievable.” Nicole sighed.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“He’s rob-“ Nicole tried.

 

“No. Not then. Before.” Wynonna took a stepped closer to her and lowered her voice. “Listen, I know your number is two, but I thought you knew what you were doing.”

 

“I do.”

 

“We can’t have you out here if you’re too scared to do what needs to be done.”

 

“I know.” Nicole felt like she was back in the academy being scolded for stepping out of line.

 

“You can’t hesitate, Red. They’re dead, ok? They don’t have any feelings or memories. They just want to feed. And in that moment it’s you or its-“

 

“Wynonna, I know. I just... I blinked and I was back at my parents house. I’ll do better. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Good.” Wynonna looked back at the group, who were now standing together waiting for their leader. “It’s for Waverly.”

 

“What?”

 

“Champ was looking for its ID. For Waverly. She collects them and keeps track.” Wynonna looked back to Nicole. “Nobody should forgotten.”

 

“Oh.” Nicole said. “That’s actually pretty sweet.”

 

“Even for Champ.” Wynonna said with chuckle. “Come on.”

 

The two women walked over to where the men stood waiting for them.

 

“Champ-“

 

“Don’t mention it.” He said, cutting Nicole off.

 

“We’ll split up to cover more ground. Doc and Fish, you’re with Red. You two,” Wynonna opened her backpack and pulled a second backpack out and handed it to Nicole. She pointed at Dolls and Champ. “You’re with me.”

 

There was a blink-and-you’d-miss-it moment where Docs thumb brushed across the back of Wynonna’s hand as she handed him a piece of paper, that Nicole could only assume was the list of things the camp needed, and then the groups went their separate ways.

 

“So what’s on the list?” Nicole asked.

 

“What list?”

 

Nicole smiled.

 

++++++

 

“I’m sorry about before.” Nicole whispered.

 

Wynonna had sent Doc, Fish and Nicole to the left side of the small shopping centre, while she had led Dolls and Champ to the right side. Each group was tasked with one thing – to get as you could physically carry. It didn’t really matter what it was. Doc had said they needed everything, and Nicole was sure that Wynonna would risk people being out here just for the hell of it. Being outside the walls was dangerous, no matter how prepared you were for this situation. So, it was be as quiet as you can and as quick as you can.

 

“It’s ok.” Doc said with a soft smile.

 

They were standing in a small drug store. Fish and Nicole took the main aisles, while Doc searched the shelves where the prescription drugs were kept.

 

“Hey, do you reckon women still need these?” Fish asked, holding up a packet of tampons.

 

“Mother nature doesn’t stop coming just cause its the end of the world, Fish.” Doc replied, while Nicole bit the inside her mouth to stop herself from chuckling aloud.

 

“Right.” Fish said awkwardly, before returning his attention to the box.

 

Nicole watched him as he picked up another box. He looked between the two before replacing one to the shelf and picking up a packet of sanitary pads. His eyes went wide with obvious confusion.

 

“Fish, did you want to swap aisles?” Nicole asked. He returned the products to the shelf as he nodded. “OK.”

 

Nicole walked over and filled her backpack with various products.

 

“So, what brings you this way?” Doc asked, as he continued to look through the shelves and drawers.

 

“I’ve been looking for someone. I think she would’ve went this way.”

 

“What makes you think she’s still alive?”

 

“Fish!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s ok. I mean, I guess, I don’t know for certain. But she was so smart. Looking for her just kept me going.”

 

“I hope we find her, Nicole.” Doc said. He glanced down at his watch. “Alright, grab the last few things and then we’ve got to meet the others.”

 

Nicole nodded and grabbed a handful of hair ties and chucked them in her bag, followed by half a dozen brushes.

 

“We should go.” Fish said.

 

He walked toward the door they’d entered through. Doc and Nicole zipped up their backpacks and started to follow him.

 

The door opened up to the car park where they had taken care of the zombies earlier. The car park that was now swarming.

 

“We were too loud.” Fish said, stopping so quickly that Nicole and Doc didn’t have time to stop before colliding into him.

 

His backpack fell to the floor with a loud crash.

 

The three of them froze.

 

“Maybe they didn’t-“ Nicole started, the horde of zombies lifting turning their heads and rotting bodies toward the noise.

 

“Nope, they heard it. This way.” Doc said, turning quickly and heading for the door in the back.

 

Going further into the shopping centre wasn’t the best idea because they weren’t sure what they were running into, but they didn’t really have another option. They were greatly outnumbered.

 

Doc pulled open the door and once Fish and Nicole were through, he slammed it closed. He surveyed the area quickly, and stepped in front of the others, leading them through the mall.

 

There were only a handful of zombies, and most were trapped behind fallen shelving or overturned shopping carts. They easily took care of any zombie that came too close.

 

They were almost at the large double doors that would lead them to the other end of the car park; Doc’s hand was almost on the bar the would release the doors when -

 

“What’s that?” Nicole stopped and looked in the opposite direction of the door.

 

“It doesn’t matter. We need to go.” Doc said.

 

But Nicole couldn’t leave. She’d asked what the sound was, but she already knew.

 

“I’m going to look.”

 

Nicole started to move forward, but Fish grabbed her arm.

 

“In and out, that’s how we do this.”

 

“So then go and I’ll catch up.” She yanked her arm away. “I’m going to look.”

 

+++++

 

It took Nicole a moment to pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from. It stopped just before she found the exact location and her heart dropped.

 

Nicole prayed that she wasn’t too late. She was so sure that she was close, but now that the noise had stopped, she wasn’t sure what she was going to find.

 

“Nicole we haven’t got time for this.” Doc said in a voice just above a whisper.

 

“I know.” She replied. And much like the zombies had snapped their heads to the sound of the fallen backpack, Nicole turned as the cry rang out again. “This way.”

 

Nicole ran into a toy shop and her heart jumped into her throat.

 

“Stay back.” The woman cried out.

 

She was cradling a small child; maybe nine months, in her arms. In the hand that was at the child’s head there was a gun; the side of it resting against the little head of hair.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you. We’re here to help.” Nicole said, holding out her hand to the side and throwing the boys a look that said “stay back, I’ve got this.”

 

And she did. Or at least, she hoped she did.

 

“Noone can help us. He just keeps crying and I thought he’d like some toys, but it isn’t helping.”

 

“What’s his name?” Nicole asked, looking at the small boy with the runny nose and puddles for eyes.

 

“Clark.”

 

“That’s a great name. It’s a strong name. He’s going to grow up to be so strong.”

 

“Noone gets to grow up anymore.” The lady cried. “He just makes everyone mad at us. The doctor at my camp couldn’t help him. She couldn’t figure out what’s wrong.”

 

“She?” Nicole wanted to ask what the doctors name was, but it wasn’t the right time.

 

Shae was a trauma surgeon. She was smart and quick on her feet, but she hadn’t spent much time around children. If it was her, and Nicole knew the chances were slim, she could still be in the area.

 

“So I snuck out and came here to see if this would cheer him up, but it isn’t working.”

 

“It’s ok. Maybe we can help. If we go back to our camp, we’ve got a doctor too. He’s right here actually.” Nicole pointed at Doc who waved awkwardly. “Maybe we can-“

 

“No. I don’t need your help.”

 

“No? Ok. We’ll...” Nicole could see the woman’s arms were getting tired. “What if you let my friend have a look at Clark? Right here? He can just see if he can see what’s wrong?”

 

She hoped the desperation she was feeling wasn’t coming through in her voice.

 

“OK.” The woman nodded.

 

Nicole took a few steps forward and took Clark from his mother’s arms. She walked back and handed him to Doc. He didn’t put up any fuss at all being passed between two strangers.

 

“Nicole, I haven’t got any of my equipment.” Doc said softly.

 

“It’s ok. I’m just trying to calm her down.” Nicole whispered back, running her hand over the boys head.

 

“What are you saying?” The woman asked, taking a step closer to them. “You don’t want to help, you just want to take my kid.”

 

“No, that’s not-“ Nicole turned around as the woman raised her gun.

 

I’m getting really tired of people aiming their guns at me, Nicole thought.

 

She put her hands in the air and took a slight step to her right, using her own body as a shield for Doc and Clark, and that’s when she saw the track marks. Most looked about a year old, but some were definitely fresh and it crossed Nicole’s mind that maybe the baby wasn’t the problem for the camp.

 

“Gimme back my son.” The woman’s eyes caught Nicole’s, saw where she was looking. “Go on, judge away. You don’t know shit.”

 

Clark started to cry, and Doc tried to rock him.

 

“Sshhh, it’s ok. Everything’s ok.” He whispered to the boy.

 

“I know that you need help. Maybe we can help.”

 

“I was clean before. I got clean for him. But then the world fell apart. And everyone died. And we were out getting supplies and I found... It doesn’t matter. There’s no help for anyone anymore, lady”

 

Nicole was out of ideas. She didn’t want to hand Clark back to his mother. She didn’t know him, but she also couldn’t be certain that he would be safe. She needed to get both mother and child back to their camp, but she wasn’t sure how to do that. She didn’t think the woman could come willingly.

 

“Look, what if-“

 

“Stop fucking stalling and give me my son!”

 

“You need to put the gun down before we do anything.” Nicole said, her voice shaky.

 

Nicole had lost count of the amount of times she’d been in a situation similar to this one. She had been able to take control in about 95% of the situations, but this was different. She had her weapon, yes, and could easily overpower the other woman, but too much noise and it would draw unwanted attention. They’d been lucky until that point, but a physical altercation or gun fire would definitely change that.

 

“Why? You think I’m going to shoot my kid? I’d never hurt him. Your friend on the other hand...” She swung her arm until the gun was pointed at Fish.

 

“Oh, come on.” He said, cowering away. “I’m just standing here.”

 

“Give me back my son, or the coward gets it.”

 

Nicole didn’t move. She couldn’t. Clark wasn’t her son, but he was still a child. He was far too little to defend himself, or fend for himself if something happened to her.

 

“Nicole!” Fish said.

 

“I-“ Nicole barely managed a sound before she fired.

 

“Fuck!” Fish screamed.

 

“No more games. Give me my-“ Her words were cut off and replaced with a blood curdling scream as a zombie appeared out of the shadows and took a chunk out of her throat.

 

Nicole took that as a sign. As she spun around, Doc stretched out his arms for her to take Clark; it was so quick he practically threw the boy to her, so that he could help Fish. They ran to the exit and out of the shopping centre and didn’t look back until they were outside.

 

“Where the heck have you guys been?”

 

They turned to see Wynonna, Dolls and Champ standing a few feet away. 

 

“We ran into some trouble.” Fish said, wincing and holding his right hand to the top of his left arm.

 

“Nothing we couldn’t handle.” Doc grinned.

 

“Uh, Red. What the hell is that?” Wynonna asked as her eyes fell on Clark.

 

+++++

They’d walked back to camp in silence. Even Clark had been quiet. He’d laid his head on Nicole’s chest and drifted to sleep as they walked. He’d somehow managed to double and then triple in weight as he slept in her arms. Nicole’s arms ached, but she didn’t dare ask someone to take him from her.

 

Nicole knew she was going to hear about this from Wynonna she’d already made it clear that she wasn’t happy, but Nicole wasn’t sure what she expected. She couldn’t just have left him there.

 

Doc removed the bullet from Fish’s arm and patched him up, before looking at Clark.

 

“He seems fine. Probably just teething.” Doc said. “He looks in good health, thought, considering the way things are now.”

 

“That’s really great.” Nicole sighed, relieved, as she looked down at Clark.

 

“No, not great. Wynonna is going to be-“

 

“What the fuck was that today, Red?” Wynonna suddenly appeared as if she’d heard her name.

 

“Pissed.” Doc finished, before tipping the front of his hat and leaving the women alone.

 

“Language!” Waverly’s voice came from the doorway. Nicole and Wynonna glanced over at her as she walked to where Nicole sat. “I heard there was a new baby.”

 

“This is Clark.” Nicole smiled down at the small boy, before looking back at Wynonna. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry? You could’ve gotten yourself killed today.”

 

“What?” Waverly’s straightened and looked between her sister and the redhead.

 

“I didn’t think you’d care.” Nicole shrugged. “One less mouth to feed.”

 

“That’s hardly the point. I thought you knew how to take care of yourself. And then you go and kill a lady for her baby!”

 

“OK, first. I do know how to take care of myself. Today was... It was a slip up. I saw my parents when that thing was coming at me. I saw my parents and I saw...” Nicole paused as she glanced at Waverly. They hadn’t talked about Shae. There hadn’t been time. Now certainly wasn’t the moment to spring that on Waverly. “Look, it won’t happen again.”

 

“OK. It better not, Red. I need to know I can count on the people out there. I need to know this place is in safe hands, that my people are safe.”

 

“It is. They are.” Nicole nodded. “And for the record, I didn’t kill his mother. We tried to help her but she shot Fish and then a zombie came out nowhere.”

 

“OK then.” Wynonna gave Nicole a nod and walked back out of the room.

 

“That was easier than I thought it’d be.” Nicole chuckled softly.

 

“We’ve got a little daycare set up. There’s not much in the way of toys and stuff, but there are a couple of other kids. He’ll be looked after when you go out.” Nicole smiled at Clark before looking at Waverly.

 

“In the little church?” Waverly nodded. “Yeah, that will probably be good for him.”

 

Waverly looked down at Clark and smiled. He smiled back. “He’s beautiful, Nicole.”

 

“I’d like to take credit, but... “ She trailed off as she laughed.

 

“Oh. Of course.” Waverly chuckled, her cheeks blushing slightly from embarrassment.

 

“He is beautiful, though.” Nicole smiled, kissing the back of his head.

 

“You’re very natural with him. Did... Did you have children?”

 

“No.” She shook her head.” I’ve always wanted kids though.”

 

“Why didn’t you? Couldn’t find the right guy?” Waverly chuckled, playfully bumping Nicole’s shoulder with her own.

 

Nicole wasn’t sure if Waverly was serious or not. It been a long time since she’d had “come out” to anyone and she’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have to say the words. She wondered if Waverly would care, if it would change the way the brunette acted around her.

 

There had been flirting between the two women, possibly completely innocent and unconscious in both their parts, but Nicole didn’t want anything to change. She didn’t want Waverly to treat her differently. 

 

“Waverly, I’m...” She paused for a moment, waiting to see if what she was about to say registered with Waverly. “I’m gay.”

 

“I know.” Waverly laughed. “But it can’t just be any fella, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“I mean, you would make such beautiful babies from your genes alone, but you still need... Yknow.” Waverly smiled, her cheeks a light pink.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Nicole nodded slowly, her eyes locking with Waverly’s.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly said, her voice low as if the words were only meant for her.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Did you really almost die?”

 

“I’ve been a lot closer than that.” Nicole chuckled, but then she saw the genuine concern in Waverly’s eyes and her smile faded. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. I just tripped and Doc was right there.”

 

“Ok.” Waverly nodded slowly. “Because Wynonna does care."

 

"I know she does." 

 

"And I care." She said, her voice lower again. 

 

Nicole wondered if Waverly showed this much concern for everyone. She’d hardly batted an eye when Nicole had mentioned that Fish has been shot.

 

“Should we go and introduce Clark to the other kids?” Nicole asked, unsure of what else to say.

 

“Yeah. Yes. That sounds good.” And suddenly Waverly was her bubbly self once again.

 

 


End file.
